Messages
by AngellWithoutWings
Summary: Ok so first fan fic, SMACKED,Angellack, Dantana
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I am a newbie to , so bear with me on this. I will get better This is the first ever ongoing fanfic i have written.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 1

MarineDude - Mac Taylor  
GreekPrincess - Stella Bonasera  
CityBoy412 - Danny Messer  
MontanaMoo - Lindsay Monroe  
FlackAttack - Don Flack  
IcDeadpeople - Sheldon Hawkes  
Hammer-on-my-Back - Sid Hammerback  
SuperScientist - Adam Ross

AngellWithoutWings has requested to be your friend.  
Accept?Decline?

MarineDude has joined the conversation  
GreekPrincess has joined the convo  
CityBoy412 has joined the convo  
FlackAttack has joined the convo  
AngellWithoutWings has joined the convo

AngellWithoutWings: Heya people!! Hey Flack :)

FlackAttack: Angell you got msn finally! Missing you lots! :)

MarineDude: Hi everyone. Hey Stella

CityBoy412: (GAGS)

GreekPrincess: Danny don't make me kill you and he Mac and other people

CityBoy412:BRB (Be Right Back!)

MarineDude: What the hell does that mean Stella? :)

AngellWithoutWings: Can't you read it says be right back

MarineDude: I know I am being sarcastic no wonder you don't have wings

FlackAttack:Don't be mean to my girl I m never mean to yours and Jess I will pick you up in an hour

AngellWitoutWings: Aww you don't have to pick me up I will get a pizza to share then we can chill and chat to these losers and where the hell is Messer he went 5 minutes ago?

CityBoy412: Sorry 'bout that Lindsay called me so y'know

GreekPrincess: No I don't

MarineDude: Haha Stell

FlackAttack: BTW pizza sounds lovely I will see you then.

MontanaMoo has joined the convo

DannyBoy412: Hey Montana!! xxx :) *waves*

MontanaMoo: Hey Danny and others

FlackAttack: Lindsay I thought you hated the name Montana?

MontanaMoo: I didn't really I just wanted Danny to think that I did I mean stop flirting with me no I mean oh forget it

DannyBoy412: She means she likes me but didn't want me to know!!!

MontanaMoo: Sure so Danny I will see u in 10

FlackAttack: So Angell I will see you soon

AngellWithoutWings: KK I'll be waiting  
AngellWithoutWings Signed off

FlackAttack: Wow that is so hot!!  
FlackAttack Signed Off.

GreekPrincess: Lindsay hasn't signed off has she got her laptop with her?

MontanaMoo: Yep but I can only talk to you when there is a red light

MarineDude: Stell I am coming to your ok?

GreekPrincess: Yep that is fine with me

MarineDude Signed Off

GreekPrincess: I wonder what Flack and Angell are up to?

DannyBoy412: You don't wanna know I just got a text frrom Flack brb

GreekPrincess: Same and lol

DannyandMontana412: Hey Lindsay is with me now

IcDeadPpeople has joined the convo  
Flack/Angell has joined the convo  
Hammer-on-my-Back has joined the convo

Flack/Angell: Wow everyone is on we are quite sad

Stella/Mac: Ye we are but at least we can all talk about the case from today

Hammer-on-my-Back: NO! we all know i will go to my creepy place and we don't want that

AngellWithoutWings: Right everyone go back to their laptops or computers cos Flack is being a div and hogging the computer.

DannyBoy412: Angell what does div mean?

FlackAttack: Ok 1. I do not hog comps 2. Danny div means idiot and 3. I am so totally now a div you're the div Jess!

MontanaMoo: BTW you do hog comps cos when me and danny were at your place you wouldn't give me your computer while you were watching the game and the computer was turned off!!!

MarineDude: Wait everyone is not on Adam isn't here!

SuperScientist has signed in

AngellWithoutWigs: Speaking of the young devil

SuperScientist has just changed his name to Adam and has joined the convo  
Adam: Hi people

AngellWithoutWings: Hey Adam btw Flack you are a div and btw means by the way

FlackAttack: Alright thatis is go home you are annoying me so much right now!!!

AngellWithoutWings, FlackAttack, MontanaMoo and DannyBoy412 signed off

GreekPrincess: No no no we all know what is gonna happen now there gonna get some action while we talk to eachother

MarineDude Signed off

GreekPrinceess: What the hell?!  
GreekPrincess has signed off

IcDeadpeople: Nobody said hi to me :'(  
Adam and Hammer-on-my-Back signed off

IcDeadpeople: Why me?!  
IcDeadpeople signed off

Adam: What the hell I am still online at least there is still second life hehe  
Adam signed off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next morning everyone came into work tired they all knew why people were tired they went back on at 1am and Mac was too busy with Stella to tell everyone to get off and go to sleep. Angell and Flack had called in sick because they were ill and Danny and Lindsay fell asleep in the break room. "Ok there does not seem to be any cases for us so finish up some paperwork and go home people" Mac announced when he went in the break room. A few mumbles were heard and some grunts.

Later that same day...  
MarineDude has joined the convo  
GreekPrincess has joined the convo  
DannyBoy412 has signed on and joined the convo  
AngellWithoutWings has signed in and joined the convo  
Adam has joined the convo

Adam: Hiya people!! :)

AngellWithoutWings: We hate you Adam. Me and Flack we are at mine like usual

GreekPrincess: So you weren't sick today then were you?

DannyBoy412: Hi Adam

Adam: YES SOMEBODY SAID SOMTHING TO ME

AngellWitoutWings: We did not fake so we did not have to go work we were ill and Adam we talked to you

Adam: No you did not

AngellWithoutWings: Yes we did lil lab rat

Adam: You did not say anything nice to me!!! :(

AngellWithoutWings: Don't make me kill you

MarineDude: Flack and Adam stop messing about

AngellWithoutWings: It wasn't me it was Jess

Adam: Oh come on Flack Lindsay told me she sent a text to her and she is in the bath

GreekPrincess: Wait Flack why don't you sign in as you or go on your laptop?

AngellWithoutWings:I can't Angell took it away from me :(

DannyBoy412: Why?

AngellWithoutWings: I have n idea the waman is evil qazweffghjkxcvbn sorry bout that i had to push Flack off of my comp anyway the reason he is not allowed on his is he still hasn;t given the 100 dollars he owes me!!!

MarineDude:Can i ask why?

AngellWithoutWings: Well yeah but are you sure you wanna know why?

greekPrincess: Mac take it back please!

MarineDude: Fine i will drop it

FlackAttack: Haha found it arlfvbfbv

AngellWithoutWings: Sorry about that he found his laptop

DannyBoy412: Where was it?

AngellWitoutWings: In my undrwear drawer which he should not be going through

Adam: Nice one Flack

AngellWithoutWings: I woud not say that if i were you.

Adam: Ok

AngellWithoutWings: Good boy Adam :)

MarineDude: Angell just give him the laptop back and I shall tell Sinclair Flack has been gambling.

AngellWithoutWings: Thanks for that Mac he gav me the money. He's turning on his computer right now.

FlackAttack: Heya people!

AngellWithoutWings: Flack hasn't you been with us for the past hour, go back to bed.

FlackAttack: Why what did I do no fgnetbuyh

There was a slight technical dificulty with AngellWithoutWings and FlackAttack's computers e hope they will be running soon! The message on their computer screens made them all groan cause they knew what was going on.

AngellWithoutWings an FlackAttack just signed on

GreekPrincess: Guys would you not make out on your computers please when that message comes up an awful image comes into our heads.

FlackAttack: No it's fun

AngellWithoutWings: I have to agree with divvy on this

FlackAttack: Divvy? alright that's it you are so gonna get it.

GreekPrincess: No that was worse in so many ways.

MarineDude: Aww (hugs Stella)

AngellWithoutWings:fndinbgvnvruiwvn wow

FlackAttack: Even wower

CityBoy412: That's it I'm coming over and dealing with you two

FlackAttack: I wouldn't do that if i was you

GreekPrincess: Too many bad images in my head now!!!

MarineDude Signed off

CityBoy412: Well I'm off to bed

GreekPrincess, MontanaMoo, AngellWithoutWings, FlackAttack and Adam have signed off

CityBoy412: How rude!

CityBoy412 has signed off.

The next day thing were going slow so everyone decided to go on msn (I know they probably wouldn't know what msn is but lets pretend they would do.)

FlackAttack: Oh my god this is the slowest day of my life!

AngellWithoutWings: Alright I have got a case who wants to come with me?

Everyone but Angell: Me

AngellWithoutWings: Stella and Lindsay lets go

GreekPrincess & MontanaMoo: See you later losers

AngellWithoutWings: Love you Flack

FlackAttack: Love you too babe

AngellWithoutWings, GreekPrincess and MontanaMoo signed off

MarineDude: Well I guess its just us then

CityBoy412: It's not just me but do you really think they have a case?

FlackAttack: Good point I'd say i will follow them but i really cannot be bothered

Adam: You wouldn't be bothered your just so lazy Flack

CityBoy412: Adam don't awaken the beast!!! =D

FlackAttack: Danny shut your mouth need i tell the Lindsay about what happened when we were in LA

MarineDude: What happened in LA?

CityBoy412: Flack don't you dare or I will kill you

FlackAttack: So we were in LA at this bar and this waitress was spilling drinks over Danny not me cause I was always talking bout Jess and suddenly she starts eye flirting with him so he tells her he's not interested and then giver her his phone number, I mean he's just so dumb.

CityBoy412: That was you

FlackAttack:Actually it was both of us

CityBoy412: You should've said it was neither of us you div! Oh well remember this though Mac we can make stories up for Stella too

GreekPrincess: I may look like i have signed off but I'm offline and Flack and Danny your girls are slightly mad right now so tell us that's not true? Cause if it is see you when we all die of old age and laughter.

CityBoy412: It isn't true Flack's has just bumped his head andd he needs reminding that this was way before we knew you guys

GreekPrincess: Sure, Ok so does anyone want the scene cause us girls don't want it anymore

All the boys: Yes!!!

GreekPrincess: Ok have fun with that. Actually we will all do the case Danny I suppose you know where you guys should head cause me and Lindsay told you

CityBoy412: Yes I do by the way Lucy says tttdjskf aww shes so cute

Everybody signed off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Flack met up with Angell at the park and then they headed off to the bar, as soon as they walked through the door they were deafened by the sound of the team. "SURPRISE!!!" Everyone jumped up and Jess was startled.

"Did you plan this?!" Jess turned and look and Don

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you! I love you that much" Jess started to tear up "No don't cry this is a good thing" He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It's happy tears don't worry it's just i have never had a surprise party before!!" she pulled back from Flack's hug and kissed him, then she went to go give people hugs after the round of hugs went they all sat down and started talking, Flack and Danny had challenged each other to a game of pool and Jess and Lindsay wanted to join in so Danny and Lindsay paired up as did Flack and Angell.

"We are so gonna win!" Danny boasted hi-fiving Lindsay.

"Yep we have us I can beat Danny and Danny can be Flack so"

"Yeah but I have never played!" Angell said to them

"Exactly you have no chance" Danny and Lindsay said at the same time

"What she means is she has never played against any of us so we won't know if she is good or bad and i am guessing good after that time we went out to play baseball!" Flack laughed at the memory of it. They had been dating for at least two months when they decided to have a baseball game with the team; girls against boys. The girls had won after Angell's massive amount of home runs.

"Right lets get on with it then" Angell said clearly enjoying the fact that she knew they were gonna win.

Two hours and many drinks later...

"That makes 15-0 guys what was that you were saying about Jess."

"How did you learn to play like that!!" Danny asked her very shocked.

"I grew up with four older brothers, how could you think that i wouldn't be good!" Jess laughed

"Oh yeah what was I thinking.. I was thinking I was going to win!!!!" Danny whined

"Sure you were, anyway I think I can't drink anymore cause I have work in the morning and its, i think i call in sicshould k, i start in like 5 minutes." Flack told them, he rung work and told them he couldn't make it and went back over to Jess and they started making out.

"Ok then so while these two lovebirds do that we should head back to someones house and have a sleepover!" Danny said in the most childish voice he could do.

"We can go back to Danny's place there is a pullout on both couches, our bed and if anyone wants to there's the floor and the pool table." Lindsay told them, her words were slurred and she could barely stand up.

"Right lets go, what time is it?" Flack asked.

"Umm, 3 in the morning" Stella told him looking at Flack's watch "You do know what a watch is for right?"

Flack moaned and everyone laughed at him then they set off towards Danny, "What's so funny?" Flack asked which made everyone erupt in laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

AngellWithoutWings has joined the convo

FlackAttack has just joined the convo

FlackAttack: Angell I'm bored! Can you come over?

AngellWithoutWings: No I told you my best friend Hannah is coming to New York today and I asked you if you wanted to come pick her up with me

FlackAttack: Ok but when is she coming? And going?

AngellWithoutWings: She's coming in 3 hours and going in a week but I'm still coming to work and you are allowed round because she's bringing her fiancé Jason, who is my brother!!! She broke the best friend code.

FlackAttack: Fine I will stay here, and as long as I see you at work I will be fine.

AngellWithoutWings: Ok well she's coming for a week then she's going then she's moving to NY with Jason and he is transferring to the precinct

FlackAttack: …

AngellWithoutWings: Are you ok Flack?

FlackAttack: …

AngellWithoutWings: Oh don't be a baby you've met Jason, anyway I have to go I'm stopping for food on the way.

FlackAttack Bye xxx

AngellWithoutWings and FlackAttack signed off

CityBoy412 and MontanaMoo signed on

CityBoy412: Montana come back into this room!

MontanaMoo: No I am going to stay in this room with Lucy, you will have to move your butt away from the game.

CityBoy412: Not funny, anyway come on get Lucy to crawl here

Montana Moo: You do realise she's only a week old

CityBoy412: Yeah but she should be one of those kids who can walk, talk and do allsorts at the age of 7 days

MontanaMoo: I will never understand boys I mean really Danny did you actually ever read those parenting books?

CityBoy412: Well duh! No of course I didn't I just pretended to read them but really I was reading a compl- actually I'm not going to finish this sentence.

MontanaMoo: Yeah I thought you wouldn't want to

CityBoy412: Ok I'm coming back in the game has finished, and we are all going to bed

CityBoy412 signed off

MontanaMoo signed off

MarineDude and GreekPrincess signed on

MarineDude: Hey babe, I am really tired

GreekPrincess: Maybe because you have worked a triple shift so don't argue with me but GO TO BED!!!

MarineDude and GreekPrincess signed off

Jason has requested to be your friend

Accept? Decline?

Hanna has requested to be your friend

Accept? Decline?

MarineDude has signed on

GreekPrincess has signed on

CityBoy412 has signed on

MontanaMoo has signed on

IcDeadpeople has signed on

Hammer-on-my-Back has signed on

Adam has signed on

Jason has signed on

Hanna has signed on

MarineDude: Hi, well this is way too many people

GreekPrincess: I know I'm also chatting to my college girlfriends, oh wait that's you

MarineDude: Oh my god would you let it go?!?!?

Jason: What's going on?

AngellWithoutWings: Well Mac ran into his old college girlfriend Kate and he was talking to her for a while then they exchanged numbers to keep in touch because it ended as 'why don't we just be friends' so Stella is thinking that Mac is cheating and it's all bleh!

GreekPrincess: He kissed her on the cheek!

AngellWithoutWings: Mac what on earth is wrong with you, you give old college girlfriends a handshake maybe sometimes a hug but never a kiss, it's in the new relationship handbook

MarineDude: There is no such thing

FlackAttack: Yes there is /jess has one in her side dresser. It's quite handy sometimes

AngellWithoutWings: Flack stop going through my things, and Mac and Stella we don't feel comfortable with you two fighting so…

Everyone but MarineDude and GreekPrincess signed off

MarineDude: Stella look I'm sorry but I'm in love with you not her ok?

GreekPrincess: Ok but you have to understand, never kiss an ex girlfriend on the cheek or anywhere else, anyway Flack is having a barbeque so let's go!


	5. Authors Note

Ok Ellie here,

as you can see i have not updated this for a while

i am truley sorry but as soon as i finish my fanfic birthday present i cannot

update this for a while, as soon as i have finished it will be up and chapter 5 will

be up straight away i promise you that my friends!!! Anyway I wondered if you guys had any

thoughts on what i could do to make the story more exciting just tell me and i might do it, i probably

will but that is not the point!

I love you all, I will be back soon just 6 days and chapter 5!!!

Love Y'all,

Ellie


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay, been totally busy!

AngellWithoutWings: Wow, that was fun, but I don't think I would be able to do that again! So much food!

FlackAttack: I never thought I'd say this but I'm full, god we know how to have a barbeque and kill ourselves. Don't we?

MarineDude: Do you kill all of you guests?

AngellWithoutWings: Only the rude ones! =D

CityBoy412: So why did you try and kill me!?

MontanaMoo: Danny I'm saying this because I can't lie to you, you are really rude!

GreekPrincess: It is true, Danny you interrupt us all the time

CityBoy412 has signed off

AngellWithoutWings: You don't think he's mad do you?

MontanaMoo: No he's with me

FlackAttack and AngellWithoutWings signed off

GreekPrincess: Well that was weird…

MontanaMoo: Not really, Flack told me that he and Angell were going out to their anniversary dinner tonight; they probably wanted to go early. I don't blame them

On the other side of town in an abandoned warehouse…

"What the hell did we do to you guys?" Flack yelled at the 3 big men wearing black masks over their heads

"We just wanted to take you hostage we were bored, nah by any chance do you know Detective Mac Taylor?" The biggest man asked

"Yeah, why what did he do?" Angell asked having a throbbing headache. _Now I know what it feels like to get kicked in the head, why did I ever wonder that my head is killing me_

"Let's just say he needs to die, so we have been watching you two for a while your always on msn talking to your co-workers. We also know your secret Detective Angell"

"What the hell are you on about you idiot?" Flack yelled at him

"Aah too afraid to tell him are we well maybe we should kick your stomach and he'll find out!" The smallest of them yelled

"Oh that she's pregnant I knew that and you hurt my child, you die"

"How did he find out?" The medium-ish man asked her

_"Flack ... Yeah sure I'll be right there" Flack sneakily walked around the room getting changed as he went. Angell was fast asleep so he knew he'd be able to get out the house without waking her up._

_7 hours later..._

_Flack sat at his desk waiting for Angell to sign on so he decided to check his e-mails, a message came up saying "You have no e-mails people are away or you have no friends" (A:N: This hapens to me al the time I get messages from a friend saying that!)_

_AngellWithoutWings has just signed on_

_FlackAttack: Hey babes x_

_AngellWithoutWings: Hey hun_

_FlackAttack: What's up you're never online when I'm at work_

_AngellWithoutWings: I think someone's watching me_

_Flack Attack: I'm coming home right now_

_AngellWithoutWings: Ok but I don't need you to come home_

_FlackAttack Signed off_

_"Jess!" Flack called when he walked in the apartment_

_"I'm in the bedroom" She called back_

_"What's up? Why are the curtains ... closed? Is that what I think it is?" Flack asked she nodded. 5 pregnancy tests were laid out In front of her all read positive_

_"Yes babes! If someone's been watching you they won't know I know you're pregnant" Flack told her. He felt the slight bump on her stomach._

_The both smiled and since it was 11pm they decided to go to bed._

"We don't care if you know she's pregnant but remember this any funny business they both die." The largest man told them

"Can we at least know you're names?"

"You'll find out soon enough" The smallest of them said, and then the largest knocked them out.

MontanaMoo: Something's wrong. Flack and Angell won't pick up their phones, they're not online, and they weren't at work and they're not at the apartment, what is going on guys?

CityBoy412: I have no idea babe; I'm worried about them it's been a day already!

GreekPrincess: Remember yesterday when they signed off, what if they had actually got abducted instead, I mean it's possible if they have been away all day.

MarineDude: I don't like the sound of this; no one would want to hurt them, so I think I know who did this

IcDeadpeople: Who? I want to find the idiots who did this!

CityBoy412: Yeah Mac tell us we need to find these a**holes and put them away before they get hurt.

MarineDude: Well it was 2 and a 1/2 years ago; I was working a solo case with Benton. Basically a woman had been killed because she had Mario Jones's drugs. There were 98 kilos scattered in different places and we had to find them. We found the guy but we couldn't find his accomplice and Mario got shot down, we always thought that his accomplice would come back.

GreekPrincess: So, why did they take Don and Jess?

MarineDude: Well I have no idea but they must've been watching them or something because it was only me and Benton but he was, training Angell at the time, and well she was with us at the time. They're using them to get to me.

CityBoy412: Why not kidnap Stella? That would make more sense wouldn't it?

GreekPrincess: They knew that if I was taken Mac would know who took me, but I guess he thinks that with Flack and Angell he wouldn't figure it out.

MontanaMoo: Well that makes sense I mean they must be pretty dumb, angering cops is not a good thing.

MarineDude: They want me to do a trade.

GreekPrincess: No way, these guys hold you responsible for Mario's death, they'll kill you.

MarineDude: Yeah and that's a risk I'm willing to take, look Flack and Angell are our best friends I'm not going to let them die because some guy wants revenge for what I did, I'm doing the trade no matter what happens.

GreekPrincess: But Mac what if you get killed, I won't let you!

MarineDude signed off

MontanaMoo: This is gonna be a lot harder than we thought, Mac, Flack and Angell are all going to get killed do what do we do?

CityBoy412: We stop it.

An hour later Mac had got in contact with the men and found out their location ready to do the trade. Mac was ready for the worst, Stella was nervous about Mac and Danny and Lindsay were worried about their friends.

"Theirs got to be a better way to do this." Stella told them

"There isn't we do this!" Mac shouted at her, Flack and Angell were brought out and Mac went over to the men ready to do the trade.

Suddenly shots rang out and the 3 men were dead…


	7. Chapter 6

Ok this is going to be a short one just explaining what happed in the one before

* * *

"You're safe now." The captain told them when he went to the hospital; Jess had a small cut on her head which had been checked out. They didn't want to go home just yet.

"Wow, we went through a lot today."

_The three men had been shot on the spot after they had stepped outside of the warehouse. Flack and Angell ran out and went to their friends immediately; just wanting to get out of there. _

"_Are you guys ok?" Mac asked them._

"_Yeah, yeah fine." Flack told him, but he wasn't fine, not while Jess had pretty much been beaten in there. She was pregnant so he wanted her to get out of there as soon as possible, but she was safe now. "Let's get you to the paramedics to get that cut and those bruises, and see if the baby is ok." He whispered the last bit in her ear._

"So, how's the baby?" The captain asked them they sat there shocked that he knew she was pregnant already. "And don't look at me like that I never miss a trick, mainly because Flack hasn't taken his hand off your belly for half an hour." Flack went pink and buried is face into Jess's shoulder.

"The baby is fine, I should've realised you would have noticed it anyway." Jess told him nudging Flack.

"How far along are you now then?"

"2 months." Jess told him putting her hands over the space where the baby will grow.

"Anyway I hear your colleagues are coming down to see you. I'm going to go back to work now, see you on Monday, and take the week off both of you."

Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Adam and Sid walked into the hospital room.

"I'm glad you're ok Jess." Stella told her "The both of you need to be careful now." She winked at them and they both realised they had their hands on Jess's belly. They both took their hands off and the rest shook their heads.

"So you're pregnant?" Mac asked and she nodded. "That's good; we'll have another lab baby." Everyone chuckled, Lindsay gave Lucy to Jess.

"You'll do fine you've both looked after Lucy a thousand times." Lindsay told them.

"So what you gonna call him/her?" Danny asked

"Danny, we found out a week ago. I think we have plenty of time to come up with a name." Flack chuckled "We're not you."

The next day Jess had been released from hospital just in case she had a concussion. They both arrived home late and they decided to go to bed.

* * *

Ok so the next chapter will be longer, and will be soon! So keep on the edge of your seats, just don't fall off them.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok now the cross over begins, this is going to be a long one

CSI: Las Vegas

Catherine – CreamCathy

Nick - StickyNicky

Greg – GregMan

Riley – Riley

The Mentalist

Jane – LookIntoMyEyes

Lisbon - MissIndependant

Grace – CountryGurl

CountryGurl: I see everyone is here now it's time to get down to business, I'm Grace Van Pelt.

MissIndependant: Teresa Lisbon

LookIntoMyEyes: Hi, I'm Patrick Jane.

AngellWithoutWings: I'm Jessica Angell.

FlackAttack: Flack. Don Flack.

AngellWithoutWings: Do you always have to be like that?

GreekGodess: Hi I'm Stella Bonasera and Flack, Angell no flirting in front of strangers.

MarineDude: Mac Taylor nice to meet you.

CityBoy412: Danny and Lindsay Messer. She's logging on soon, she left the laptop at the office she'll be 10 minutes.

IcDeadpeople: Sheldon Hawkes.

Adam: Adam Ross nice to meet you.

Hammer-on-my-Back: Sid Hammerback.

Kendalicious: Kendal Novak.

Adam: KENDAL!!!!!!! 

Kendalicious: *Hugs Adam*

StickyNicky: Nick Stokes.

CreamCathy: Catherine Willows.

Riley: Riley Adams.

GregMan: Greg Sanders.

FlackAttack: Who goes out with whom?

GregMan: Me and Riley

FlackAttack: Me and Angell

CityBoy412: Me and Lindsay

MarineDude: Me and Stella

StickyNicky: Me and Sofia (she doesn't have msn but she's with me at the moment)

Adam: Me and Kendal

MissIndependant: I and Jane and Grace and Rigsby.

CountryGurl: Anyway to the point, we should meet up and party!

FlackAttack: We have a place in NY hat we can rent out for the night

CountryGurl: Awesome! So it's arranged we will go and party in NY.

All but Grace: Hell yeah!

1 week later it was 6 pm and everyone was getting ready for the big party

"Jess, where's my phone?" Flack asked here while he got the money together.

"No idea why? Can't you find it? Oh wait it's in my purse I think there you are" She told him while finishing her make up.

"Let's go!" The got out the door and went to the bar where they met up with Jane, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Lisbon, Riley, Nick, Greg and Catherine.

"Wow lot's of people." Jess said

"Remember that conversation when they told us who was there." Flack told her

"Yeah be lucky I love you." Jess told him sarcastically then went to go meet everyone. "Wow it's like our own little gang!"

"And everyone looks the same as their pictures. That's good. Where is everyone?" Grace asked them noticing the rest of the NY group were missing.

"Danny and Lindsay might be a little late, their bringing Lucy. Mac and Stella are stuck in traffic and Sid, Hawkes and Adam are stood right at the door now. With Kendal…" Jess stopped the sentence and ran to her best friend.

"So soon then! Let's get alcohol in our systems!" Catherine yelled.

"Hey sorry were late, traffic was a murder!" Stella told everyone sitting down and sighing. "Literally, some guy died it wasn't fun. We almost had to go to work but the captain told us we could go!"

"That sucks, luckily you guys didn't have to work. Jane, no hypnotising or reading someone's mind or any of that stupid thing that you do." Lisbon told him.

"When do I ever disobey you?" Jane asked the rest of the CBI group said always. "Now that's not true sometimes I just say my opinion." They all shook their heads knowing he was telling a bit of a lie.

"We're here!" Lindsay half shouted. Danny brought Lucy over in her stroller and picked her up and gave her to Stella who Lucy had her arms out for.

"Aww, she's adorable." Said all the girls crowding round her.

"Well then let's party!" Angell said. "Oh no alcohol for me just a diet coke."

"So you're pregnant then?" Jane asked as it seemed so. She nodded and Lisbon came over and put her arms around Patrick.

"Wow, we think we're too late but she's pregnant as well, she's having grape juice." Jane told them.

"Yeah I'm two months and a week along."

"Wow at least I'm not the only pregnant one" Riley told them. "3 months along."

"Wow, what are you drinking?" Jess asked her.

"Orange juice, oranges are my weird cravings." Riley replied.

"Wow look at us all knocked up and ready for pain." Jess said the other girls chuckled and Greg came over and put his arms around Riley and kissed her cheek.

"How lucky am I?" Greg asked mainly talking to himself.

"Not as luck as me." Flack replied "As soon as I was told she was my partner it was love at first sight." Angell scoffed.

"Yeah right, when you first met me you were one to go for the blonds not the brunette that was what I had been told and was in fact true." Jess told him "Get your story straight."

Danny, Adam and Kendal were sat at the bar drinking and talking and Kendal gossiping about her friends back in LA. "So Lauren was found going out with Craig, Kayla's ex-boyfriend the day after they had broken up."

Catherine, Lindsay and Grace were sat round a table talking to each other about what had happened in their lives.

"Well I and Danny were both teasing at first, and then bantering, and then flirting, and then I stood him up on a date 'cause of my friend's murder trial thing, I had to testify. When I went back to Montana a couple days later he followed then we almost kissed and we were just dating. Now we have a child and are married." Lindsay told them.

"Wow, me and Rigsby, well he was completely in love with me and I knew that and when my boyfriend tried to kill him, we almost kiss we didn't get nervous or anything it's just the janitor came in. Then a few weeks later we kissed and we were just in a relationship." Grace told them

"Wow me and my ex-husband don't get along. We have a daughter called Lindsey, who is almost 17, teenagers huh? But I haven't really started dating again well I did but he was killed." Catherine told them they both rubbed her shoulder for reassurance and Catherine nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now though. I miss him but I suppose life goes on right?"

Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Rigsby, Jane, Stella were sat around the biggest table just having general laughs and sometimes they all got up and danced, well Adam and Kendal raved.

An hour later everyone but the pregnant woman was very drunk and all laying on the floor.

The next morning everyone had woken up at Flack and Angell's apartment, having absolutely no idea what was going on or so what had gone on the previous night.

The Vegas team had said their goodbyes and left for home but the CBI group stayed for another 3 hours just talking normally. "Anyway, we must keep in touch." Grace told them "You sure know how to throw one hell of a party."

Ok so more cross over stuff for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok chapter 8 Happy Reading

AngellWithoutWings: How do you cope with Rigsby?

CountryGurl: Argh! I was about to ask you the same thing, it's so difficult because we work together but I mean it's good 'cause I get to see him when I go to work. We never got together because of the whole having to leave thing but Lisbon stepped in and said we wouldn't let our personal relationship affect our work. I suppose that was when she and Jane first started dating.

AngellWithoutWings: Flack is my partner, it's quite funny sometimes we don't let it affect our work because everyone thought we should be together, we just have a laugh. We usually aren't on the same cases if csi needs us but if it's a serial case we work together.

Riley: Wow cute, me and Greg just flirt all the time, mainly cause we always used to flirt all the time, anyway enough about our men, how are you guys?

AngellWithoutWings: I'm good; we had a horrible case the other day. 10 year old girl had been killed by a serial, we caught him though.

CountryGurl: Wow lets get everyone online

MarineDude: Hello

GreekGoddess: Hi!

CityBoy412: Hellew

MontanaMoo: Moo, lol

IcDeadpeople: Hello

Hammer-On-My-Back: Greetings

Adam: Yo

FlackAttack: Hey

CreamCathy: HeyHey

Riley: Hi

StickyNicky: Hey

GregMan: HeyHey and Hi sexy

LookIntoMyEyes: Me and Lisbon here, hello people.

Rigsby: Hey Grace and people

ChoCho: Hi can we just get on with the conversation

Kendalicous: Sorry I'm late

MontanaMoo: Danny would you just get your butt in here why did you take Lucy with you?

LookIntoMyEyes: Alright we have a case sorry guys; we have to go solve a murder :(

CreamCathy: Yeah we have one as well all hands on deck tonight well see ya

AngellWithoutWings: Just us then :)

FlackAttack: I think we've had enough long distance conversations for now.

CityBoy412: Flack is that just because you don't want to talk about your sex life with strangers?

MarineDude: *chokes*

GreekGoddess: Seriously Danny! Eww didn't need to think of my best friends like that

Adam: Hey, me and Kendal are gonna watch Moulin Rouge later anyone want to join us?

AngellWithoutWings: Aww that's so sad, let's all of us watch it!

FlackAttack: No! You girls are pregnant your hormones aren't gonna make things better.

AngellWithoutWings: Translated that means: Oh it's so sad I will cry lots. He cried the first time he saw it

CityBoy412: So did I man.

FlackAttack: I'm glad I'm not the only emotional person in this

CityBoy412: Yeah you are, believe me when I say you are.

AngellWithoutWings: Burned by your own best friend Flack ooh.

FlackAttack: I suppose someone want someone else to sleep with I'll move out

CityBoy412: You're living together???!!!???

AngellWithoutWings: No! Don't leave I love- wait FLACK! Never do that again

MontanaMoo: Answer the question Jess.

MarineDude: We're waiting

AngellWithoutWings: For about a year.

GreekGoddess: WHAT!

AngellWithoutWings: Wow we're always online aren't we?

FlackAttack: Oh that reminds me I want to bring beer but cause of the pregnant ones I don't think we should, plus Jess has a new rule: No drinking around me otherwise BAM!

AngellWithoutWings: Right me and Flack are on our way I signed back on, on his laptop

MarineDude: We're on our way as well

MontanaMoo: As are we :D

The team all sat down together to watch Moulin Rouge the girls singing along and Flack occasionally getting Angell up to dance together, they spent the whole night having fun and laughing basically being them. They all had big smiles plastered on their faces each thinking what could go wrong. A bit too late for that.

To be continued…

Well this is awkward this is the last chapter until the sequel so um... I'm just gonna run from the people with axes coming at me! R&R PLEASE! I love y'all that review and y'all that read it :D


End file.
